That Lovely Bartender
by Geeky Bibliophile
Summary: When Amy moves from the country to start a new life in the city, she gets a job working at Club Rouge. But even with the issues of a love triangle and being hunted by a serial killer, Amy won't let these problems stand in her way of true happiness.
1. Chapter 1

The train ride to Station Square was a bit more relaxing than I thought. The seats weren't as cramped as those reality TV shows made them out to be, and the other passengers were actually pretty nice; an old, sweet fox across from me even gave me some hard mint candies.

But even the ride couldn't quiet my mixed feelings for not only being forced to move away almost five hours from my hometown, but to a place I only visited once at a very young age. And not only that I'm staying with a friend that I only kept in touch with via email or text. But for some reason I was more nervous than fearful.

The train came to a screeching halt as the panoramic view of Station Square's train station was rushing into view. Crowds of people came rushing on and off as I quickly took my bag, and walked through the line of people exiting the train car. I finally got off the train and was met with an onslaught of people of different species: Bears, goats, cats, dogs, lizards, and even dragons? I thought their race existing was just a rumor.

I was staring in awe around the area, until someone grabbed my arm and I nearly attacked them with my safely kept hammer. I looked back to find myself staring into the aquamarine eyes of a white bat. She was dressed in a rather tiny black skirt, hot pink tank top with the phrase 'I'm a boss' written in black glitter, and black stiletto heels.

"R-Rouge!" My voice was faint but loud enough for her to hear.

"Well, well," Rouge looked me up and down examining my simple attire of a white dress, beige sunhat, and cream-colored sandals. "I see you've really grown up. I still remember you crying over being the shortest amongst everyone else."

I couldn't help but smile and give Rouge a hug, for rescuing me from having to live on the streets.

"Thank you, so much Rouge. You really saved me. But I can't help but still feel a bit nervous starting new in the city."

"Don't worry, honey. I can't really blame you for your mom's weird habits; I even remember her being like that when I last saw you over nineteen years ago."

Rouge grabbed me as she started to guide me away from the crowd and out of the train station. The city of Station Square was just like how I saw it on TV: the skyscrapers looked like they were using clouds to cover their peaks, restaurants and stores lined the entire area, and people were swarming to-and-fro to their destinations. I was so caught in looking at my surroundings, again, that I nearly missed what Rouge was saying.

" . . . And you're going to be working for your housing so I hope you know bartending. And don't worry about the cleaning and lifting up wine cases I have the _guys_ to do that."

"W-wait working for housing, what do you mean?" Rouge pulled my arm again as I nearly walked into oncoming traffic and received a vicious honk along with a line of inaudible curses from the car that nearly crushed me.

"Well sweetie, I'm running a business and from what I understand you have no job, which means no money to pay for your bills in living anywhere in the city. So since you are my friend, I've decided to let you stay with me and, to kill two birds with one stone, you also work for me to take over that much needed bartending position."

The place Rouge was talking about was her nightclub, Club Rouge. The place was already lined with people and dusk had barely even settled. The bouncer at the door was a red echidna, dressed in all black, who acknowledged us with a nod and turned back to evaluating the club goers. We walked past the entrance and to a side door that said "Club Personnel Only."

We walked into the club and I was greeted with a grand dancehall with glaring blue lights and a light spectacle in the center. The area was surrounded by wandering clubbers, glass tables, and even stripper poles? I looked at Rouge as I hoped she wouldn't make me do that.

"Don't worry; strippers come only on Friday nights. Tonight is when the drinkers come out so let's hurry up and get you ready."

I followed her through the back and up a fleet of stairs into a hallway that had a few doors on either side. She took me into a room closest to the end of the hall. The interior of the room was white with black bed sheets and white carpet. There was only a single window along with a small bathroom. The blinking ceiling lights and bathroom light were the sources of luminance in the whole room.

This room was in serious need of the "Amy Rose touch."

"Alright, your clothes are on the bed. Hurry up and get changed, and then come downstairs so Shadow can give you a crash course in drink mixing."

By time I got downstairs the whole dancehall was full of moving bodies. People were bumping and grinding to a variety of beats that could easily hide the fast pounding of my heart. I also took into account that many of the female clubbers were dressed possibility more skimpy than what Rouge was wearing at the train station. I actually started to feel modest in my black vest and white long sleeved shirt, black mini skirt, and black six-inch high pumps.

I noticed Rouge waving to me as I walked over to the bar counter. The area behind the counter was filled with all forms and colors of alcoholic beverages. Rouge had changed into a revealing strapless red dress with heel's similar to mine. Next to her was a black hedgehog wearing glasses, a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a red tie, and black jeans. He looked at me with piercing red eyes and turned to a couple that was happily drinking shots of tequila and whiskey.

"Oh, don't you look pretty sexy? I think I did do a good thing by putting you as the bartender, what do you think of Amy's outfit Shadow?" Rouge turned to the black hedgehog as he turned away to finish clean up the shot glasses.

I walked to Shadow and smiled at him, taking his silence as an act of shyness. "Hi, I'm Amy Rose. You're Shadow, right? I look forward to working with you." I held out my hand for him to shake but he just ignored it.

"Rouge, do I really have to work with this pink brat? I thought she was one of the strippers,' and you were teaching them boundary rules for the male workers?" Shadow didn't even bother turn around as his rude statement left a prickle in my spine. I felt like breaking that glass over his head.

"Be nice Shadow, she's an old friend of mine. And from now on you'll be her partner, so get busy." Rouge had left the two together and then Shadow finally turned around.

"Alright, let's get this straight: Never ask me or bother me with anything, and if you need help with mixing a drink just watch what I'm doing, got it?" Shadow's cold stare could've well made the glass he was holding freeze over.

"Right, got it." I put on a fake smile to hide my violent feelings. I made my way beside him, but kept my distance far enough to not tempt me in grabbing him and slamming his head against the counter.

The echidna bouncer came up to the bar counter as he took a seat in front of Shadow and ordered a glass of scotch. His attention then pivoted to me as he took a shot of his drink and smirked.

"So you're the new girl Rouge was talking about," He held up his hand and I took it a bit hoping that Shadow would be jealous of his courteous greeting. "Knuckles."

"Amy Rose. So what do you exactly do around here? I thought bouncers' were on duty until the club closed down."

"Yeah, but Vector is taking my shift for the night, so I'll be inspecting the drinks." I giggled at his statement as I seen Rouge waltz back over to the counter with someone under her shoulder. The yellow fox looked like he was only about 12-years-old, far too young to even be near a night club, but the look Knuckles gave him was similar to an older brother welcoming his younger sibling.

"Ah Amy about that blinking light in your room, Tails here is excellent with electronics. So he'll be fixing up some of the appliances in the club and your room for the week. And if you want to buy something that needs installing don't be afraid to call him."

Tails was wearing a gold and brown hoodie, blue pants with large cargo pockets, and red and white shoes. Tails looked up at me with an innocent smile as I seen his fuzzy white cheeks flush. I smiled back as I heard Shadow say something and then the bar was suddenly bombarded with half-drunk customers. I turned back to find Rouge and Tails disappear into the back probably heading up to my room to check the light.

I turned back as I started to take orders, and grab glasses and liquors, I've never even seen in my life, and started mixing. I just hope I won't get fired on my first day for mixing a drink that killed someone. But it's not my fault, my partner is an egotistical freak who doesn't seem to care if his partner does a good job or not. I pray that I can go on with this before killing him.

"Heeeeyyyy! This isn't Vodka Blacck!"

"Yeah! And where's my lime?"

"S-sorry!"

The last of the drunkard clubbers left the club as I started to clean the mess from an earlier drinking competition that turned into a miniature bar fight. When the club is empty it looked far bigger than when it was packed with people. And clean-up, alone since Shadow left as the last bar customer walked out the door, took nearly two hours and I didn't even change till well past three-in-the-morning.

As I lay down, my eyes couldn't even close since I still had jitters from my first day, and job, in a new city. My mind was a bit fuzzy, as I sighed and turned on my side to hopefully finally get some sleep. After all, I'm going shopping with Rouge tomorrow. And that's a nightmare all on its own.

I groggily opened my eyes to the piercing glow of the godforsaken sun. I barely could even move when I heard my "tickle-me pink" cell phone beep a couple of times. I reached my hand out from under the warm comforting sheets of my new bed to check who could even message me at . . . 2 p.m.!

I urgently got up from my bed and jumped into a cold shower, to hopefully wake me up faster. I hurried out and dug around my suitcase for something to throw on. I settled on a pair of jeans, a white lacey top with a white bolero, and white thong-sandals. I took five minutes to fix up my hair, which looked like a gorilla playhouse, and brushed it back into a messy bun.

I picked up my cell phone after another set of rings and headed downstairs into the kitchen area of the club, for some coffee.

When I arrived I was greeted with the pessimistic stare of Shadow the Hedgehog. Today, he was dressed in black, again: He was wearing a black and red jacket with a red wife beater underneath, black jeans with a silver skull buckle in the front, and red converses. Wow, for a guy whose main color scheme is so monochrome, he actually knows how to dress pretty well.

I quickly tensed up as I noticed he put a dark green mug to his face and turn his head, most likely bored with my presence now. I shook my head and cautiously proceeded to the steaming kettle, on the stove, across from the kitchen's serving area. I rummaged through the cabinet above me and pulled out a bright orange tea cup. I poured my coffee into the cup and mix about 12 packs of cream and sugar into my coffee, turning it from deathly black to diabetic-prone milky beige.

I could hear Shadow grunting as he shifted on his stool. I ignored him and begun to drink my coffee the warm, sweetness of it all causing me to briefly forget all my problems and issues. I was swollen interrupted from my minute paradise by an abrupt humph. I turned my head to find Shadow staring at me, again.

"What?" I asked him, tempted to run back upstairs and get my hammer.

"White looks good on you." I nearly spitted out my coffee from the sudden and awkward statement.

"W-what do you mean?

"I'm not entirely a dick, you know. Last night, I wasn't exactly in the best of moods, and having a new _partner_ made me more vex than I already was."

I stared at him, in question, for putting emphasis on the word 'partner' like it was a word used only for purposes that involved executions or lynchings. Shadow noticed my look and slowly turned his head away from my dull expression to the open area that was the serving counter, for the club's main eatery. He turned back and swiftly got off the stool.

"It was a pleasure, but I must get going. I'll see you tonight, and then maybe I'll teach you how to make a Pina Colda. Quite a few came to me last night, complaining about your little "imitation."

My face puffed up in both embarrassment and anticipation, as Shadow placed his green mug in the sink and walked away.

"Oh and one more thing. Rouge was impatient this morning so she went shopping for you herself. She should be back in a half-hour, or so." Shadow disappeared passed the kitchen door, and seconds later the slam of the front glass doors echoed.

Well at least I don't have to worry about him, anymore. But Rouge went shopping for me? From what I seen her wear yesterday, that's by far the worst thing that's happened to me, yet. Maybe I can pose as one of the strippers' after all . . .

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I wrote this when I had about five pages of homework to do, and I didn't finish till past twelve. Because of that, I feel that this chapter was a bit shallow, but it was an introduction, in a way. I might also be having a fan character contest later on. <strong>

**I'll try to update a chapter every Thursday, but that is if I get at least a good amount of reviews. I don't want to post a story that no one wants to read.**

**So please R&R it's like the written form of ecstasy. **


	2. Chapter 2

When Rouge finally returned from her shopping trip, I was drifting off on one of the lounge chairs in the main dancehall's lobby. The weight of the shopping bags was what really woke me up, though.

I got up to find that besides Rouge, Knuckles was placing a number of bags where I once was. I examined if the bags only had the _Victoria Secret_ label plastered on them, but only a couple of them did, and they were pretty small. Great. I looked over to see Rouge talking, or more like flirting with Knuckles as he tried to brush her off with his macho demeanor.

"H-hey Rouge, sorry about this morning. Guess I overslept a bit."

"Oh, don't worry Rosy. It gave me some time to hang around the hubby."

Knuckles flinched after the word 'hubby' left Rouge's lips. He left us hoping to get away from the overly flirtatious Rouge.

For the whole afternoon, Rouge and I were sorting out my brand new clothes. And by time we were finished the couch was practically lost under the mounds of jeans, leggings, T-shirts, and dressy tops. No sight of ultra miniskirts and super low-cut T-shirts. I guess Rouge really did know my style after all.

"Rouge, all these clothes must've cost you a fortune?" I breathed out as Knuckles helped me carry the masses of clothes up to my room.

"Not at all Sweetie. Consider this my welcoming present, to you." She winked and went the opposite direction of my room, possibly going back to her room.

"Rouge, what times should I get downstairs to work?"

"Oh, it's Sunday, dear. The Club is closed."

I looked at Rouge, as she disappeared past the corner. I quickly threw the heaps of clothes on my suitcase and sofa, and waved goodbye to Knuckles as he scampered down the hall. But my mind was slowing going off someplace else: remembering my childhood in the country, my crazy mom running off with her boyfriend and leaving me to fend for myself, and this strange new feeling that's been bugging since I arrived in the city; a feeling that seems extremely relevant to . . . anxiety?

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around my now dark room in a daze. I must've dozed off at some point. My phone vibrated and I took it off my dresser. The blaring blue light shown 10:48 P.M. and I opened my phone to see four new texts, one of them from a number I didn't recognize, and the other three from a friend from the country I'd never thought I would ever hear from again:

_The setting sun overhead was casting a platter of vibrant hues of purple, orange, red, and yellow across the late afternoon sky. We walked side by side down the main road heading back to our homes after a school day full of bustling activities and clubs. _

"_Hey, did you hear Mr. Harris lecture, today? For a young hot teacher she's pretty bo-ri-ng." Sonic the hedgehog bumped his elbow against mine as we started to laugh at practically nothing for most of our walk, together, something that we did as best friend's ever since the 2__nd__ grade. _

_As the sky was getting darker, Sonic's static blue fur was actually starting to blend in with the slowly darkening scenery. _

_We neared our neighborhood, the closely knit houses, and lite up rooms created a sort of pattern. We lived across from each other as long as we could remember, but even so Sonic always walked me to my house and waited along the other side until I went in. But for some reason, today just felt different. As we did our normal routine and Sonic walked me along my doorsteps, he paused and looked at him. His face was drawn with a look of agitation and weak-heartedness, as if he were hiding some dark secret that could kill us both if told. _

"_What's up, Sonic?" _

"_N-nothing really just making sure you make it into your house safely," I placed me hands on my hips and gave him a stern look, "God, your so stubborn Ames." _

"_Tell me, what's up Sonic. I could probably help you?" I smiled at him, but it faded when Sonic's face look discontent._

"_Amy . . . Do you think there's something wrong with me?" I stared at him trying to puzzle together his cryptic message. But all I could get were blank thoughts. _

"_Well if you count the fact that you're a beast on the Track team, then maybe." His eyes widened and narrowed in an unfamiliar expression that took me aback. _

"_Amy, have you ever felt the same way about me?" _

"_Well yeah, I have. You're my best friend after all." His face didn't change, it only contorted more. _

"_Amy, I don't see you as a friend anymore. I-I see you as – Amy I love you!" His words stumbled out of his mouth, and the silence that came right after nearly deafened me. _

_My body froze as he stared at me, a million questions flooding my mind like the music of the cascades in the summer. Sonic looked at me, probably feeling awkward from his sudden confession. But being the idiot I was, made me ever regret the last few words to exist my mouth. _

"_I-I don't see you in the same light, Sonic." And with that Sonic gave a halfhearted smile and speed walk over to his house. He didn't bother look back as I heard the door slam across the street. _

And that was the last time I ever saw or heard Sonic from the months after senior year, until now. I opened his text messages and skimmed through it.

**-Saturday, 2:15 p.m.-**

_hey Amy, I heard from my mom that you moved to the city, today. i'm sorry I couldnt say goodbye. i hope you enjoy yourself. _

**-Sunday, 1:58 p.m.-**

_hey just checking up on you. I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but be safe. theres been some kidnappings and murders in station square recently. They believe it's the work of a serial killer since all the victims were young women. I hope nothing bad happens to you. laterz. _

**-Sunday, 10:47 p.m.- **

_Ames! You won't believe it i got accepted at Yule University in station square. Classes start for in two weeks, maybe we can catch up on things. See you then ;)_

My heart nearly imploded from my chest at the last message: Sonic's coming here to the city, in two weeks?

Remembering the other text from the mysterious number, I checked it and my mouth feel agape.

**-Sunday, 10:48 p.m.-**

_Amy, its Shadow. It's required that all workers must have each others numbers for business reasons, but Rouge usually uses it for personal use as well. _

I smirked and decided to save his number and text him back.

**Amy wrote:**

_Alright, got it Shadow, thanks. But I thought you were going to help me make some drinks tonight?_

I waited a few moments before my phone started to vibrate in my hands.

**Shadow wrote:**

_I apologize. I forgot that tonight the Club was closed. So instead, if you're not busy, I can come over and personal help you with the mixing without the crowd. _

**Amy wrote:**

_Well I'm not doing anything, but I don't want to be a burden. If you're not busy then its fine _

**Shadow wrote: **

_I live in the condominium a couple of blocks away; I should be there in about ten minutes. Give or take heavy traffic, tonight. _

But after another half-hour another text came from him . . .

**Shadow wrote: **

… _I'm sorry something came up. It seems we must reschedule our lesson for tomorrow in the morning. If I don't teach you soon enough I'll be put under the mediocre bartender status and I wish for that not to happen due to the clumsiness of a new partner. Oh and one more thing, stay inside. See you tomorrow at 9 sharp. _

My face smashed together in annoyance, with my perception of Shadow going back to wanting to bash his head in. Who is he to tell me what to do and on top of that insult me! Piss ant. I went over to my suitcase and started to sort out my new clothes and put them in the drawers that I didn't seem to notice until now.

As I changed my clothes, my thoughts went back to Sonic and then for some reason the sunset that day. I looked out my open window and went to close it. Through the window the street lights and skyscrapers with blinking lights proved to be imitating the invisible stars in the sky. And if I remember correctly, I hadn't even noticed the sky turn into much of anything, and the sun was practically invisible.

I just hope I won't become like the people down there who don't seem to care about anything but the traffic and parking tickets. It's sad when there's no sunset or stars to been seen in a place.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems that my updating will take place on Saturdays rather than Thursdays, until further notice. I got a few good reviews which I'm thankful for, but I'm hoping to get a few more by Chapter 5 or else this story might go on hiatus. <strong>

**School is kicking my butt, right now, and the only thing driving me to continue writing this story is its admirers (and my love of writing, also.)**

**So please R&R, because it's like the written form of ecstasy. **


	3. Beautiful Girl

_**Beautiful Girl**_

_The city is the perfect place for a good hunt. The nightlife is the most perfect time of day in the city, for the people, the _girls,_ were so gorgeous being lite up by the city lights. _

_I continued to drive down the main road, searching for possible candidates. But all of them were either with a group or not even worth the search. I drove a little ways down the road heading towards the back allies, and turned off my car in hopes that someone worthwhile will crept along into my nest._

_But no matter how much I waited or hoped for that next _fix_ I just couldn't get the image of that girl in my head, out. If only that pink-girl I had seen earlier in the white dress, came out just to see the city, just once. She'll be mine. _

_As I slowly begun to close my eyes, I could hear faint steps come toward me. I peeked out from behind my tinted black windows to find a female tigress, no older than eighteen, come walking out of the alleyway. Trailing behind her was a cheetah who quickly grabbed her and they both started to slap tongue together. Even though the sight would be sickening to me on the regular basis, I couldn't help but smile at the little slutty spectacle. She may not be innocent, but she was pretty._

_After what seemed like hours of their little "goodbye," the tigress and cheetah finally went their separate ways. And after a few moments, I started up the car and begun the hunt. _

_This girl clearly didn't believe in what her parents told her about _Stranger Danger_: She kept walking close to the dark alleys to the point that I was a bit worried that someone else, a rapist most likely, would snatch her up. And she was also texting away on her phone, not paying even the slightest attention to the car following her. Easy prey. _

_I drove up next to her, rowed down the window, smiled and said," It's a bit dangerous walking here so late at night, you live close by?" _

_The girl looked over from her phone and grimaced. "I don't need any help you fucking prick." She went back to texting and I smiled even more. For easy prey, she sure does have a venomous bite. _

"_Well, hey haven't you heard about the murders going around in the city? I would hate it if I heard about you on the news, or something," The girl looked up a bit more curious now. "If my daughter was walking about late at night, like you are, I would be gracious if someone would drop her home." Jackpot. _

_The girl slowed down and looked around, her face reading more skeptic than suspicion. It seems like she did take note to her parents' advice after all. _

"_Murders? You mean that story about that guy who's been kidnapping girls around the place. Doesn't he kidnap girls in the suburban area?" The girl was smart, she listened to the news, but by the sound of it she missed this mornings broadcast . . ._

"_Yeah, I've been investigating him for some time now, and a recent attack was in this area. So I'm a bit worried about you, because after all it'd leave a bad taste in my mouth if you were kidnapped on my watch." Got her. _

_The girl looked around one last time and ran to the door of my truck. She tried to open it, but the door was jammed, "Oh sorry, I was meaning to get that fixed. Here let me open it, it's a bit troublesome." _

_I quickly made a reassuring feel for my pocket until I felt something light and hard move around to my touch. I smiled and got out the car to the other side, and took time to open the jammed door. When it finally opened I reach in and when I turned around the girl's face already dropped as I could sense the inaudible sound of her heart falling through her chest, too. _

_Before she could run away, I quickly grabbed her and stuck the white cloth to her face. She struggled until I felt her body slowly react to the chloroform. I hoisted her up and pushed her into the back seat. I took the duck tape from the dark green duffle bag that rested into the passenger seat and took out a roll of duck tape. I tied the tape around the girl's hands, mouth, and feet. _

_I looked around to make sure no witnesses were around, and I closed back the door and walked over to the driver's side. I took some time to savor my little hunt as I always enjoy easy prey they are the most delectable to capture. I reached back and begun to stroke the tigress' shiny blonde and black hair._

"_You are so beautiful when you sleep." I whispered the words knowing all too well the chloroform made her oblivious to reality, for now. I drove the car out of the alleyways and smiled the smile of a hunter after capturing their prey, their next meal. _


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up much earlier this morning, and headed downstairs to find Shadow in the same spot, in the kitchen, like yesterday morning. But instead of drinking coffee, Shadow was talking to someone on his phone while readjusting his glasses as he read several things which looked like documents spread out along the kitchen counter.

I took out my phone and looked at the time, hoping I didn't wake up late for my "private lesson". The phone blared 7:03 a.m.

Why would he be here so early?

I heard the soft pit-pat of heels against concrete, as I stepped back out of the kitchen and went a little ways away from the corner Rouge was turning to head into the kitchen.

I know it's bad to ease drop, but for some reason my curiosity got the better of me. I steadily walked back as I leaned against the wall, for my ear to be close enough to hear a feminine whisper.

"Shadow, are those the case files for Ansem Von Kilgred? Omega messaged me late last night saying that you were investigating some of the kidnappings, again. Did you find anything new?"

"Yes and no. Yesterday I got a message from the Commander stating that someone was kidnapped, but he doesn't believe it was the work of Ansem, this time. And it shouldn't be. Ansem is a murderer who does kidnap victims, but kills them somewhere close to the area of abduction."

"So what's the difference between this mystery guy and Ansem?"

"Simple. Ansem is homosexual, and with the recent bodies found the females were raped and had their throats slit to the point of being able to see the tip of their vertebrate. Ansem is far more grotesque than that when killing his victims, and rape is also not his style."

I clasped my hand over my mouth as I tried to hold in a gage.

"So in other words were trying to distinguish two fucked up people in the relatively same field? Oh I do love a challenge." I could actually hear Rouge's whispering voice bleed with lust.

"Pretty much. Which is also the reason I'm a bit pissed you invited Rose, here at such a dangerous time in the city. These two people are raising the murder rate in the city, alone. And as G.U.N. agents, it's our job to prevent any possible casualties."

"Shadow, even though I haven't seen Amy in over fourteen-years, she's still strong both mentally and physically. I could see it in her eyes . . ."

"Well if you say so, but she needs a bit more practice for listening-in."

I nearly stumbled over nothing; as my face flushed with embarrassment of Shadow knowing I was here all along. I slowly walked into view to actually find the two of them not even paying the slightest attention to me. My mouth got the better of me before I could stop myself.

"So you two are investigating murders?" I asked a bit shaky.

"You were listening rather intently. There's no need for me to repeat ourselves of anything." Shadow's tone was cool to the touch.

My faced twisted into annoyance at Shadow. What a fat-headed jerk!

The shuffling of papers was only sound in the now quiet kitchen. Then the sound of a quiet knock came from behind me as I turned around to find a girl about my age standing there.

The girl was what looked like, a pale peach-colored hedgehog. She had long, braided velvety-red hair, and had a shy, almost scared look under her rather large round glasses. She was carrying a bulky book close under her bust that clearly beat Rouge's. And she wore a black short-sleeved, turtle-necked sweater, a modest-but-short beige skirt, and black strung-up boots.

The girl radiated beauty and elegance but when she started to walk up to me, I could catch brief moments of her almost tripping over her feet. Maybe the reason for that was because she was walking towards me with her head down the entire time.

"May I ask your name, please?" The girl's voice was delicate and quiet. It almost wanted to make me hug her and tell her the world wasn't so bad.

"It's Amy, Amy Rose. And you are . . .?"

"Mami," I smiled at her but she didn't smile back. "Please, don't be offended if I don't give you a last name . . . I don't have one."

Is it possible for someone to not have a last name? Is it like those people who don't have middle names because their parents were too lazy or "creative", even?

"Mami, you're rambling, again. That's not something you tell people you just met." Shadow's stern voice sounded out my left ear as I just noticed he was standing next to me.

"Ah, I'm sorry Shadow . . ."

"It's alright I suppose, but we'll get out of your way so you can prepare."

"Prepare, what?" I asked.

"Oh Amy, Mami here is the main chef of Rouge ala Carte. She's an exceptional chef, even though she didn't go to school for culinary." Rouge finally spoke.

She walked up to me, looped her arm over my shoulders, and walked me out of the kitchen. As we rounded the corner I could hear the faded whispers of Shadow and Mami in the distance, until we were out into the main dance hall.

"So, there are no cherries in the Oliver Twist?"

Shadow and I were in the bartending area, as the entire counter was covered with liquors, wines, and beer. I was hovering over a drink that was tinted with a dark green and golden color.

"Yes, remember Oliver Twist has olives in it. But since the drink is rather sweet, put a lime wedge on the side."

For the past three hours Shadow had taught me how to mix and make margaritas, whiskeys, vodka mash-ups, and even the virgin variations of drinks. I already lost count of how many I made, and actually how many I had sampled. I'm surprised that I could still stand without even leaning sideways, but maybe it's because of Shadow supporting my balance.

"The weekdays, specifically Monday thru Thursday has a steady drinking crowd since most people actually come here to dine-in on this time. It'll be good practice for you."

The quiet of the empty club was filled with the tapping of glasses as I went to start on another drink. But my thoughts were buzzing from earlier this morning.

"Shadow, since you and Rouge are G.U.N. agents why did you both decide to start a night club?"

I could feel Shadow's stare at the back of my head.

"It's something that Rouge wanted to do, so being her partner I agreed to it."

"But you did mention someone else. I believe it was someone named Omega?"

"Omega, a military-specialized robot that plays as our third member in our military squad: Team Dark."

"A robot, cool. When will I get to meet him?" Even though we are in the age of robots being heavily used in everyday cases, in the Country I never actually seen one in-person.

"Omega lives with me, so that means you will have to come to my home to see him, which is very unlikely seeing as I don't like visitors. And on top of the matter Omega doesn't seem to be too fond of the idea of being at the Club seeing as there are people much like you who would flaunter in his space all night." Shadow moved from the other side of the counter and came beside me.

"Well why not be a good coworker and invite me over. All I want is to just see him is all, my visit can be as short as five minutes." I was being persistent because I could see the irritated look behind the glare of Shadow's glasses', pay back.

"If it'll make you shut up then when the case with the murders subsides, I might put it into consideration."

The afternoon flow by and into the night as people started to appear in front of the entrance, where Knuckles had took position a few moments ago. Shadow returned back to his home since he actually was off tonight. So in other words, he was teaching me how to do his job for the night. One of these days I'll get him back for it.

I had changed into my uniform and started to serve a couple of drinks that I luckily learned to mix earlier. Everything was going smoothly until I felt someone staring at my back; I turned around to find Mami behind me holding a plate of perfectly placed sweets. Her head was facing down at the plate rather than looking at me.

She trotted over nearly tripping and spilling the food all over the floor, but surprisingly she didn't. She placed the plate on the counter, bowed to me and left.

The rest of the night went by smoothly until it was time to clean up. Thankfully Knuckles and Mami stuck around to take care of the dance hall which proved less hazardous than when I first arrived on Saturday. But I was still stuck with the crummy garbage duty.

I carried sets of bags that weighed me down on each arm to the dumpster was a little ways away from the club in the back alley. I just felt stupid for walking alone over here when Shadow was practically on my back about the string of murders.

As I was walking with another set I could hear the shuffling of feet behind me. I kept my head up acting like I didn't know of their presence but then I remembered leaving my hammer up in my room. Dammit! My nerves were crawling on my spine as I pushed over the first bag into the dumpster and a sticky substance sloshed on my shoes.

More shuffling footsteps.

The second bag was heavier and required me to push my entire body over the rim of the dumpster, my hands running along gross and even furry things in the garbage.

The footsteps were now behind me as I tried to conceal my growing dread. My mind was reeling back to my childhood, friends, family, Sonic and my life here at Club Rouge.

I finally turned around to see Mami stumbling around with the last three trash bags. I breathed a gasp of air that I didn't realize I was holding out on and ran to help her. We pushed the bags into the dumpster and got the hell away from the ominous area.

I actually got to go to bed early tonight, too. But when I woke up the next morning I realized that yesterday was just the calm before the storm.

"What do you mean she didn't get home last night?" My voice was frantic and scared as I couldn't help imagining her mangled, broken, and bloodied body lying out in the middle of some gang-infested area.

"Mami's, brother called last night and told us she didn't reach home, but she did call and told him she was on her way. Shadow is already turning up the entire city looking for her as we speak, but I'm still worried." Rouge's voice sounded sad, but calmer than mine.

Knuckles showed up at the doorway of the club covered in sweat, "Shadow is crazy, Rouge. He had me running all around the damn metropolis area!"

"Well you know how Shadow gets about her and this like walking on needles for Shadow. If he finds her dead, then God knows what he'll do when he goes commando and goes after the killer, himself." But I was muting out Rouge and Knuckles' conversation as my mind reeled back in on itself.

Even though I just knew her for only one day, I felt like if she died half of my being would crumble into pieces. Maybe I'm starting to become a self-less, compassionate person, or I just fear the possible loss of a new friend. I don't really know what to think at this point, right now.

* * *

><p><strong>So I put up my FC only to have her kidnapped and possibly killed. But who knows, I actually am going through some serious writer's block right now. I could've written ten chapters by now, but school is taking out that spark for me. <strong>

**I acknowledge the comments I received for this story so far, and I didn't even realize that Shadow was one of the possibilities of being the murderer. But who knows? ;)**

**Also, Fan Character contest is going to be started in about two or three chapters, so rules and regulations will be posted up pretty soon on my profile. And just a heads up, people who don't review my story will not be put into consideration for having their fan character in the story. **

**So please R&R, reviews are like the written form of ecstasy. **


	5. Chapter 4

Mami had been missing for over three days now, and because of it the club was closed due to the mixed emotions of its missing chef. Shadow hadn't really been around, and the times he did he was either chugging down coffee or talking to several uniformed men, G.U.N. soldiers, who came walking into the club. Even I barely slept with all the commotion going on downstairs everyday.

But, on Saturday the commotion would come to a halt as everyone got something they were both hoping and dreading for in the past week.

"Hey, Shadow I found this in the mailbox just awhile ago. It doesn't have a return address, but it might give us a clue, or something. I think it's a ransom note." Immediately Shadow went to Knuckles and took the gently folded paper in his hands.

Everyone crowded around Shadow to get a look at the letter themselves, but what I saw caused me to be nearly vomit up all over it.

Plastered on the paper were signs of carnage: Many different types of girls were tied to chairs, their clothes ripped and blooded and their skin pale. Dead. One pick had held my breath and nearly made me burst into tears. On the bottom right was a picture of a hedgehog her hair was braided but, in a sigh of relief I quickly regretted, the hedgehog was orange rather than the pale-pink of Mami's fur.

Under all the pictures' was just a single sentence-typed with little grammar, but with enough fear to still even the heart of a lion.

_where is my little hedgehog?_

I looked up to see Shadow's expression turn into a deeply troubled emotion. A face I never thought I would see on the guy who I constantly wished would get hit by a slow-moving ice cream truck or trampled by Club Rouge's strippers'.

"Shadow are you okay?" I asked what could be possibly the stupidest question ever in a situation like this. But when Shadow looked up I could see something visible in his eyes', depression and/or failure?

"These photos are of some of the recently missing girls'. If my hunch is correct then this is a letter from our new killer, but by the looks of it even he is looking for Mami." Shadow's cold voice was changed into something of a dark reality. Even Rouge was picking up the tone change in Shadow.

"Shadow, take a little break and I'll organize some of the task force members to help us out in the deciphering the message, okay?" Rouge's voice was gentle but Shadow had seemed to ignore it and just walked away silently from the group.

While everyone was busying themselves with the ransom note, I decided to follow Shadow into the back room he wandered into. The room was littered with mops, rags, buckets, and other cleaning utensils. Shadow was sitting on a single chair that out looked a tiny, dingy window on the far left of the room. His entire stature radiated silence.

I quietly walked up to him and sat on the window's dusty panel, opposite of him. We were bathed in a musty sunlight and the smells of cleaning chemicals were burning my nostrils.

"Why did you follow me?" Shadow's voice narrowly made me jump.

"I – I was curious."

"About what?" Shadow still had his back to me.

"About your relationship to Mami. Your taking this much harder than everyone else. . ." I quickly shut myself up about the last sentence, as I didn't want to come off as uncaring.

"She . . . she isn't my girlfriend if that's what your thinking. She's the girl I was assigned some months ago on a mission in G.U.N.'s Tokyo division." Shadow finally turned his head only half way, possibly curious at my own interest in the matter.

"Tokyo? So why is she here all the way in Station Square, then?"

"She lived with me, but as you heard recently her brother moved into town about a couple of months before you. So now she lives with him, but I shouldn't have been such an idiot and agreed to the terms."

I looked at Shadow as he looked at me, a moment of emotions sprung between the open air between us. I didn't realize his eyes looked so pretty. I quickly bit my tongue at the very thought of it. He turned his face back down in, what I hope, was him trying to discern some weird thought that also crept into his head.

"So what exactly happened in Tokyo that you would let her live with you half across the world?"

"Her father died. He was a general of the G.U.N. branch their but someone had a bounty on him and he was shot dead during a dinner Mami had made to greet us in accordance to our arrival. And because of that, I made a promise that I'll take care of her. It was actually along the lines of a 'spur of the moment' but I never back down from promise. No matter how eccentric it maybe."

I felt a small stone fall down into the depths of my stomach. Mami's father was shot dead right in front of her? I guess I couldn't blame her for seeing the world in such a dark view.

"So what about her not having a last name?" I asked trying to piece together Shadow and Mami's relationship.

"That is actually keyed into the fact she had a psychotic break down and wouldn't accept the fact that her father was murdered. But she does accept the fact that he is no longer in this life. She considers herself an orphan rather than a child, who knew their parent their entire life."

Shadow and I started to talk more on Mami's case, when soft vibrates echoed from Shadow's jeans pocket. He quickly put the phone to his ear and pushed up his falling glasses.

"Hello?"

The voice that came from the phone looked like it stopped Shadow's heart for a second, but then reenergized it to start up again.

"Mami? Where the hell are you? You had everyone worried to fucking death."

More muffled talking.

"Your where? How'd you get all the over _there_? Who the hell is – He did what? Alright, just stay there I'll come to pick you up." Shadow shoved the phone back in his pocket and ran out of the room, me hot on his heels.

The G.U.N. soldiers seemed to have left as the only ones sitting on the couch were Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails? But when Shadow came running in, grabbing his jacket, and heading out the door, my feet kept moving in his direction, following him.

In Club Rouge's parking lot were three cars: a small compact black sports car, a rather beat-up red BMW, and then a black Hummer. I knew immediately that the hummer belonged to Shadow as I saw the G.U.N. symbol plastered on my side of the car.

"Stay inside! We don't want to attract too much attention. The killer might be nearby Mami's location for all we know." Shadow shouted getting into the car, while I was getting in on the opposite side.

"No, you can't go to whatever it is your going alone. Who knows if the killer traveled had accomplices?"

"Fine, whatever, you just better stay in the car when we get there."

We were driving for nearly two hours until I saw neon lights flooding the entire area around us. We passed a flashy sign that read "Casino Night Park." We circled onto different roads that swirled high up into the air, until the night sky look nonexistent compared to the flashy lights and amusement parks that encircled the area.

Shadow drove up into a packed parking lot, as visible young couples walked up to an entrance that displayed neon lights that screamed, "Twinkle Park."

I had seen a movie not too long ago, back in the Country, about Twinkle Park. Turns out many city-born celebrities casually hang out around here. But what were we doing here, unless . . . ?

"Stay here, and don't move until I get back." Shadow walked out the door and pulled his hoodie up to try and blend in some way. But thinking about it, maybe a better cover up would've been us acting like a couple, rather than strangers. Gross, who am I kidding!

I sat in the car, thankful that Shadow left the keys turned off in the ignition. I turned the set of keys and put the AC on full blast. For a fall night, the atmosphere here was heated and seeping into the car, quick.

I leaned the chair back and decided to turn on the radio to 94.1 a station I actually enjoyed minus some of the rap artist that had their songs broadcasted. My eye lids slowly covered my drowsy eyes and for a moment I was in a state of bliss, within the boundaries of a jerk's car.


	6. Twinkle Park

**Twinkle Park**

**Shadow's P.O.V**

_After leaving Rose in the car, I placed my hood up to avoid any glances or looks in my direction. But the crowds here today were the typical brainless teen bunches whose hormones controlled their very being. _

_I snuck past the admission stand that was lining up with people, and eased through security. The amusement park was just as it was when Rouge, Omega, and I had first arrived here while trying to find more about the now deceased Eco terrorist Eggman: The Ferris wheel was the biggest attraction with lights that played out in sync to pop music, the roller coasters that dared brave and nauseous souls onto its tracks, and the food stands that were speckled around the park. _

_But my attention wasn't on any of these mundane things. I had to find Mami and I had to find her fast or else I would've broken something I vowed I'd always discern. _

_The crowds were getting thicker as I neared the destination Mami told me she was at. _

_The fun house was as big as any other old house, but the amounts of people were frustrating. I had to walk past people dumb enough to stand in the middle of the walkway to take pictures or chat with acquaintances. _

_When I finally got in the area, it proved to be dark and dank. Props of ghosts, zombies, and other fictionist works infested the fun house's interior. I touched near my pocket to make sure I still had the gun, as my sixth sense was getting the best of me. _

_I begun my descent down the winding corridors and every so often something would pop up that tried to agitate my trigger finger. I was twenty minutes in the house when I heard the voice of a young woman in complete and utter fear: Mami. _

_I was cautious in walking up to her as I remembered she told me that her idiotic Ex-boyfriend had taken her on the night on the two, or whatever. I'm defiantly planning on "accidently" planting a bullet in this kid soon. Better yet, several. _

_When I spotted them I got behind a rugged shelf that displayed books with barely any bindings. I could see Mami struggling in the grasp of a black lynx, probably Ryan. He was advancing on her in ways that made me want to flat out shoot him, but I had to remain hidden and cool._

"_Come on Baby, you know you want to. You can't be a virgin forever and besides we might make the news if we do it right here, right now." He was lightly kissing her rosy cheeks as she was trying to move away from his grasp. _

"_N-no please just leave me alone . . ." Now I could see in his face he was getting agitated. _

"_As if you had any say in it, anyways!" Ryan pushed Mami on the ground and was getting ready to get on top of her when my legs moved before I had comprehended anything and I kicked him straight in the gut. _

_Ryan was wobbling back and forth holding his gut in pain and annoyance. But when he looked up I say something I didn't remembering seeing before, a scar?_

"_Fucking shit-head! Don't you know who you're messing with?" The boy yelled as he tried to charge me but I simply moved. The kid was pretty damn slow. _

"_Yes, a little shit-head with no balls in any sense of the word." I commented. _

_The kid ran up to me and I decided to stop holding back just a little and dealt him a beating. But I had to give him props for landing a few punches on my face and gut, too. We separated with the kid now dripping blood from his nose and coughing up some. Even I felt some bruises on my face around the jaw area. _

_But then I reminded myself I had to get Mami and Amy away from here as fast as I can. The murderer could be around here someplace, maybe even right in front of my face. _

_I reached for my gun getting ready to shot the kid in his leg to let us get some time to escape and I rested my hand on empty pockets. I looked up to see the kid twirling the gun over his index and thumb. Shit. _

"_Looking for this? Sorry but I sort of got it before you did." _

_The kid pointed the gun at me in point blank range. Being shot down by him would be the biggest insult of my life, but then I heard the bullet exit the gun and felt it enter through my rib cage, blood splattered and I could hear Mami screaming. _

_I felt her warm hands lift my head up on her shoulders as the faint blinking lights in the room were starting to blare together along with Mami's tear stricken face. I tried to mouth the words "run" but all that came out were burning gasps. _

_So this is what it felt like to die? Is this how my sister felt when that man shot her and my parents? _

_I felt Mami's body being forced away and the boy's dark laughs and shouts. Another gun shot echoed and my world became black._


	7. Chapter 5

My eyes opened to knocking as I looked out over the window, Mami was there along with Shadow, his hood still up casting a long black shadow over his face.

I groggily opened the back door for them and knew for a fact it was the greatest mistake of my life.

I didn't see the gun until Mami was fully forced into the back seat, her eyes getting ready to spill over with tears. The hooded person I just realized lacked the red stripes Shadow sported and his signature glasses, and came into the front seat with the gun pointing to my head.

"What a surprise." The man's voice sounded practically dreamy that is until he removed the hood, I also realized was navy rather than black.

The man was a black lynx that had small ears and a small tail for his breed making it seem that he must be a hybrid. His eyes were a deep aquamarine, and his clothes were simple dark colors. But the one thing that distinguished his features more was the gaping scar along his eye, which nearly looked fresh.

"I never thought I would get two beautiful girls in one night. That hedgehog would've died in peace if he knew I wouldn't have found you, but the poor bastard is long gone now." The man turned on the car fully and backed out of the parking lot to drive off somewhere secluded, most likely.

The way this man was talking, I just couldn't quite grasp what happened, until I heard Mami whimper in defeat and pain. This man, he . . . He killed Shadow?

Then the question that was blurred under the tension of the car ride here finally came up, who exactly was this guy?

"Y-you didn't kill Shadow did you, Ryan?" Mami's quiet voice came out in gasp.

The man, possibly called Ryan just smiled.

"Don't worry love, he wouldn't separate us again. And after all, we have a new playmate for our little game tonight." Ryan's voice lost all charm as his psychotic nature surfaced up.

"W-who are you?" My voice was shaky, but I tried to be brave just remembering that I actually brought my hammer with me, this time. The only thing I need to worry about now is just the timing.

"Ah, how rude of me; my name is Ryan Evers and I'm this lovely little angel's ex, will not anymore, were going to be together again. And this time I made sure that Shadow guy would be cutting into our lovely time together." Ryan had turned off on a road that was going off into the darker parts of the bright city.

"And how are you going to do that, and with me for that matter?"

"Well you're going to be the one to make sure the gun's bullets aren't blank, because I want to make it so Mami and I can die at the same time."

Shit, this guy is a real time whack job.

"Mami what does he mean?" I whispered to her in order to avoid the crazy stare Ryan was giving me every minute or two.

"He wants to kill us in a group suicide."

The word 'suicide' stuck to my spine like a needle jabbed into someone's barefoot. I looked up and could see at a distance that alongside the road was a dimly lite motel. Oh how, damn convenient, and of all places too. I had to act now, or else everyone was dead.

I snatched the gun out of Ryan's hand as he tried to grab it back and in the action started to swerve the car. We fought over the gun until Ryan took his hands away from the wheel and his fist connected with my nose. That blow was enough to piss me off and I took out my hammer.

Unlike the old days, when I used to carry a large red and yellow hammer, I decided to modernize it and have it be a bright pink mallet. But the one thing that remained is that it could give a clean knockout if it knocked someone enough times, which was usually once.

I aimed the head of the hammer straight at Ryan's face but the jackass moved in time for me to put out the window. I aimed again and this time Ryan grabbed the wheel and jerked it right in order to knock me off balance and even push the car onto the desert-like paths on either side of it. And the rocks we ran over were making me lose focus and aim.

Thank God this was a Hummer because we would've have flipped a long time ago. I bite my tongue at my praised thought as I felt suspended in mid-air (or as far as mid-air went when you had a seat beat strapped over your thighs') for a moment and then all crashed down in an imminent stillness, as the shot of a gun was the last thing heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, three whole chapters and sorry they were so short. The Fan Character Contest will be held on Oct. 22 and will run through Oct. 31. <strong>

**The type of characters I'll be looking for are people your not afraid to kill off, strippers' at Club Rouge, guests at Club Rouge, friend's of main characters, and maybe the one I find to be the best will be a main character in the story. I'll post up the descriptions on Wednesday, Oct. 19.**

**So remember to R&R, because not only am I choosing from the pile of people who reviewed the story but reviews are ecstasy to the writers' soul. **

**Oh and one more thing I wish for more feedback on my writing style rather story this time. You can flame me, but just don't put something like, "you shouldn't exist as a writer because your story sucks :P." Make it a bit professional please because I want to grow as a writer and write better fan fiction and original stories along the way. **


	8. Chapter 6

I felt a drop of thick liquid splash on my cheek. Then another followed by with more drops. The ringing in my ears was leading out to quiet beeping noises. I slowly opened my eyes to quickly shut them back and shutter.

Hanging upside down across from was Ryan. His face was shot in to the point of not being able to see his eyes because they were caving into his face, forming a bloody mess.

I stalled for a moment to gain control over my stomach and opened my eyes again to try and find a way out of the flipped car. I was slowly regaining composure and remembered Mami was in the back seat. I looked back to find that she was hanging upside down, still unconscious.

"Mami, Mami get up." I called out to her but she didn't budge.

After a few more calls, I gave up and tried to unhook the seatbelt that was practically cutting into my hip bone. After a few good tugs it unfastened and, gravity being the bitch she is, fell down onto the roof.

I crawled back to Mami and shook her until her eyes fluttered open. She looked pale and her violet eyes were dulling over, most likely from shock. I unhooked her seatbelt and she went down a bit more quietly than I did. She looked at me and a moment of silence issued between us, until reality quickly hit me back in the face.

"Amy! S-S-Shadow his been shot. We need to get help before he," Her voice choked a bit before the last word exited her mouth, "Dies." Mami started crawling out of the car and onto the cool sandy desert outside, along with me doing the same.

We stood out taking in our surroundings and I took out my phone to call the police.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Three hours have gone by since Shadow was taken to the emergency room at Casino Hospital. Ryan's body was taken to the morgue, Mami and I had our small cuts and scraps cleaned up.

Mami was a mess while sitting in the Waiting Room. Her hair was coming undone, her sweater ruffled and torn a bit, and her legs were constantly shaking from both nerves and the blasting A/C.

Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails had arrived only 30 minutes ago and were far more roused than us, though we were practically in the mess that got us here. Knuckles had brought me some coffee and Mami hot chocolate, when the doctor finally walked in.

"Um, hello, my name is Dr. Nelton. Are you all here for Shadow?" The Doctor looked like he could be well past his fifties, with his beard that extended across the lower portion of his face to the point of believing it was the thing that was talking.

"Yes, how is he?" Rouge asked concerned with her partner's well-being.

"Ah, well the good thing is we did enough for him to not end up in ICU, but it looks like he won't be waking up for a couple of days. To tell you the truth it was amazing. The bullet wounds he received were practically healing all on there own even with the severity of it, all. All we had to do pretty much was take out the bullets. But, yes, you can visit it now if you like, but sadly we don't accept robots into coma patients room because it messes with the monitors."

Robots? What did he mean by robots?

I looked over at Rouge and for the first time I noticed it. A big shiny robot with blaring green eyes and the omega symbol plastered on its right shoulder was standing next to Rouge. My mouth fell slightly agape as I stared at the robot until he looked at me.

"What are you looking at?" The robot spoke in its cliqued robotic tone. Rouge just looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, Amy, I forgot you haven't met Omega, yet. His been living with Shadow, but after we told him what happened to him, he was first in line to visit his fallen comrade." Omega lowered his arms in a form of greeting.

"Hello, Omega. My names Amy Rose, sorry we had to meet on such bad circumstances." Omega just nodded making mechanical noises and moved off to Shadow's room, along with the others.

Shadow was hooked up to an IV and bandaged up more than both I and Mami combined. Mami was leaning on his bedside, her head resting on his shoulder, fast asleep. Everyone else was surrounding his bed.

"Well, he looks better than when the ambulance had taken him." I said trying to break the uncomforting silence.

"Yeah, when he wakes up, no matter how he feels, his going to try and get out early, no matter what." Knuckles sighed and sat down.

Mami was nuzzling into Shadow's shoulder as her lips were forming soundless words. I smiled a bit happy that they both were safe.

"Hey, let's leave them for a bit. Mami called her brother so he said his going to be here in a little while." I looked at everyone else as they exited. I looked back and couldn't help but smile, but then remember what Shadow said about the serial killer possibly being close by. I just hoped it was Ryan.


	9. Chapter 7

**A 'Friendly' Outing**

It had been nearly two months since the incident involving Mami's insane ex. The Club had re-opened only two weeks afterwards, and business was booming more than ever. With Shadow in the hospital I had to do double time as the bar were racking about twenty-five customers a time, each of them either asking for drinks that Shadow hadn't even taught me yet, or shots of the same thing; over and over again.

But I wasn't exactly worried about that. It had only been two weeks since Sonic came to town to go to school. And the only time I had heard from him was when he texted saying that his flight had arrive in Station Square, afterwards nothing. Now with the days turning into weeks, I was just wondering if Sonic had been plotting to completely ignore me from the start, in his own childish form of revenge.

But my thoughts proved false when a familiar blue hedgehog sauntered in one Sunday afternoon . . .

I was sitting on the couch reading 'Teen Vogue' when the glass door had slide open and, nearly following within the next second, a pair of hands wrapped around my neck.

My reflexes had reacted before my eyes could dwindled on the face of my old childhood friend, and my hammer only met with a gush of cool air with a blue vapor trail to follow.

"Well it's good to see you too, Ames. I see you haven't broken out of the 'old greetings' you use to give to people." A vibrant voice spoke behind me, between cute laughs.

Sonic the Hedgehog had his arms playfully folded in front of him. His attire: a red and white hoodie, jeans with red-trimmed pockets, and his personally made red and white sneakers, looked as if he lived in the city his whole life. In fact, I was beginning to doubt our childhood living together in farm lands where the average attire was cowboy boots, jeans, and bland T-shirts.

"Well, well looks like you didn't fall off the face of the earth, then." I spoke a bit annoyed that he just show up and greet me like nothing's happened.

"Sorry, Ames, really. I've been meaning to talk to you from since I unpacked in my dorm, but I've been chained down with work."

"As if that's ever stopped you from ditching classes, I've known you long enough to know where you lying." I sat down on the couch as Sonic followed suit besides me, but I scooted away fuming at his immaturity at certain circumstances.

"No, I'm serious, really! In fact today was one of the only days I don't have a group assignment or homework," He stood to add emphasis to his statement. "And I've decided I wanted to spend my whole free day with you."

I looked at him as his face turned from flustered to smiley. "Please?"

Damn his cute ass smile, I silently shouted in my mind.

"Fine . . . What did you have in mind?"

"Alright, how about the Parfait Café? Though I'm not really a sweets guy, I don't mind it if I'm going with you . . . I mean a girl." I caught Sonic's little correction and just sighed to myself. His really trying again with this relationship thing?

"That sounds good, but Sonic this isn't a date, it's just a get together with a friend, right?" I know I came off a bit bitchy but I really didn't want to deal having to decline Sonic's possible bombardments of requisite love, today.

"Yeah . . . Sure."

* * *

><p>The Parfait Café was more of a restaurant than a simple bistro that Sonic had implied it was. The one thing that did fit the "café" theme was the fact that the waitresses had dressed up as maids and were serving customers; a majority of them were what Sonic said most people called Otaku: the more crazier fans of anime, manga, and the sorts.<p>

The head waitress had seated us near the farthest window and we waited for our "maid" to come and get our orders.

"So um what do you want to eat?" Sonic was striking up a conversation.

"Oh well the strawberry cake n' sundae looks pretty good, you?"

"Sadly this place doesn't have my favorite chilidogs, but I guess I'll settle for a dessert pizza." I giggled a bit at his cute obsession for chilidogs, something that sort of had grown on him when we were little and his grandfather had made some for us when we got all muddy playing, one Saturday rainy afternoon.

When the waitress showed up I was surprised to find myself facing Mami in a cute purple maid outfit. The maid outfit wasn't exactly what threw me off though, it was the fact that she was even _here_. Every day, ever since the incident, Mami had been spending most of her time, even from work, in the hospital with Shadow, trying to keep him there so his injuries would heal faster. This was actually the first time I've seen her for two weeks.

"Oh hi Amy." Mami's voice was quiet and innocent as usually. She had made eye contact with Sonic and when he returned it she turned her head, and covered her face with her notepad to hide a deep blush.

"Hey Mami, I thought you were with Shadow, today?"

Mami shook her head and removed the notepad from her mouth to talk.

"No Shadow is in surgery again, the doctors' wanted to check on everything to see how his body's doing. They say that if all goes well then he'll be released in three days." Mami spoke in a more animated, but hushed tone. She then looked at me, then shot Sonic a quick glace hoping that I'll catch the hint.

"Oh Sonic, this one of my coworkers Mami: she's the chef for Club Rouge and a really sweet, but sensitive girl," I took both Mami's and Sonic's hands. "And Mami, this is Sonic. My childhood friend from my old town in the country, his here in the city attending school." I meshed their hands together in a form of a hand shake, but once I did that Sonic had to react fast when Mami suddenly fainted from the sudden body contact.

"Oi, hey! P-pull yourself together!" Sonic shouted as he tried hoisting Mami up and gaining attention from the other people around the café area, while doing so. I looked to notice that Mami's nose was bleeding, too.

Another waitress had run up to us and grabbed a semi-conscious Mami by her elbow. And put rolled up tissue paper in her nose to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Mami gets like this quite often with the male customers, please don't mind her!" The waitress spoke in a hysterical and creepy tone as she dragged Mami off into the backroom.

* * *

><p>Sonic and I were treated for the rest of the afternoon by one of the few waiters that was a dog dressed as a butler. We left when the sun was beginning to set and Sonic decided to take me back to the club due to a sudden text from his teacher.<p>

"I'm sorry about this, but it looks like I'll have to cut our 'friendly' outing short. My teacher was just bugging saying that she assigned a project a couple of days ago that's due tonight at 9. So I have to go and start on it, at the very least."

We stopped in front of Club Rouge as I noticed that Knuckles' car was in the parking lot. I smiled a bit knowing that Knuckles has been coming here more often in order to give Rouge some stress relief.

Sonic and I were standing outside looking up at the now sunset sky. We exchanged looks as I smiled and said my goodbyes, but before I could get to the door he grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Amy, I need to ask you something." Sonic's voice took on a serious tone as my hope of not getting in this conversation had disappeared.

"Y-yeah?"

"Did something bad happen while I was still back at home?" His question threw me off a bit but I recoiled and answered.

"N-not really, why?"

"Well you seemed rather distant this whole evening. I was just wondering if you might've seen something or experienced anything bad."

I looked at him and bite my lower lip. There's no point in getting Sonic's blood sugar going about the near death experience I had.

"No, everything's fine. I'm just exhausted because my partner at the bar is out . . . sick and I've been doing everything alone." I made a faint smile but I didn't think Sonic bought it. Though it seemed like he was ignoring it, for now.

"Alright, Ames. If you say so, I'll try to call you later tonight. See ya." Sonic turned his back and walked away, but for a moment it looked like he hesitated. Maybe he panicked and changed the subject of what he really wanted to talk about; the reason why I didn't return his feelings. But who knows, Sonic has always been the guy who would break his neck to make everyone happy . . . But himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long hiatus. School has been kicking my butt lately, as well as writer's block. Hopefully I can start updating more regularly. But besides that I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Read &amp; Review! 3 <strong>


	10. Onto the Storm Front

_**Onto the Storm Front**_

_It's been so long since I had a lover in the night. . . And then watch them squirm knowing all too well I'm far too powerful to resist. _

_Unlike my usual 'night strolls,' I've decided to go out in the day to venture about Station Square hoping to scout out places that will pique my interest for tonight's hunt. And then I saw her . . . The pink hedgehog from a month ago. She was as beautiful as ever but then my smile had faded as I noticed she was preoccupied with someone; A blue hedgehog. _

_I bite my lip as I decided to walk in to get a better idea of my pray, and as I entered the flutter in my chest couldn't cease. Right there, in the midst of a beautiful sun, was my pink rose and my little hedgehog that had been found not too long ago. What a lucky man I am. _

_A rather cute cat waitress sat me down on the near opposite side of their table. I held back a snicker as I seen the little hedgehog being dragged away from touching obvious trash, which was the blue hedgehog. _

_I watched the pink hedgehog until she wiped her delicate lips and left with the blue hedgehog. But I didn't bother get up to follow her, she's too special to have so _suddenly_; I'll have to plan and set up the perfect thing for her. _

_I repeated my order of coffee and truffles, until the last few waitresses were left, including the cat. When she came back around, shouting at her boss, an elderly fox that she was clocking out I dove to my chance._

"_Excuse me, Miss?" The cat turned to me and smiled._

"_Need anything else, Sir? Since I'm about to leave and you seem to love those strawberry and banana truffles so much, why don't I make them on the house." The cat smiled as she seemed to be intrigued with the idea of impressing me. How idiotic. But I'll give her some credit, for her looks at the very least._

_I smiled and said, "Well you see I was hoping if you know any other restaurants that might have some really delicious steak." The cat looked at me rather perplexed and her ear twitched, but she smiled all the same way. Such innocence is fun to ruin._

"_Well there is Club Rouge, in Downtown Square; the chef there is pretty good. You know she made those truffles?" The cat smiled._

"_You see I'm new in town, and tonight's the only night I have to go out before I start work, and plus I'm not much for having dinner alone . . ." The cat looked at me and frowned._

"_I have to get home and give my grandmother her medicine, but I guess I can show you the way. There are enough girls at Club Rouge to get your attention, anyways."_

_I smiled as I got up from my seat and followed her outside the restaurant," It's rather rude of me to not ask you this before, but may I ask your name?"_

"_Oh my name is Ashlen, and yours?" _

"_My name is Mikey." As if I'll tell her my real name._

_We've been walking for nearly twenty minutes when we came across the street from a crowd of people standing for entrance into an upbeat nightclub. I pulled a pair of gloves out of my pocket, unnoticed, and slipped them under my sleeve. I turned to Ashlen and smiled at her, as she did the same. But her eyes widen in complete shock when I planted my lips onto her and eased her back into the darkness of the alley front. She gently pushed me away as she begun gasping for air._

"_W-what are you doing? I-I have a boyfriend!" She said a bit exasperated and trying to hide a red smudge on her cheeks._

"_Hm, I didn't mean it in such a way, in my culture it's a form of thank you and greeting." I studied her until I could see her face contort into a sort of understanding. _

_As she started to pull away, I kept on pushing her into the wall staring at her with the same look, slowly pulling on the gloves from behind her back._

"_What are you doing? The club is right across the street." The cat stammered as I picked up she was on to me. And before I knew it I was on top of her covering her screams as with the tiniest slip of my pocket knife, I had slit her neck and quickly stormed off across the street, and disappeared into the crowd._


	11. Chapter 8

**Alright, I must apologize for not updating this story for so long. It's almost the end of summer vacation and I've nearly forgot about this story. I'm surprised and happy that people have been reading, reviewing, and favoriting this story even in its lengthy hiatus. So, please bear with me if my writing isn't like how it was a few months ago.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Short but Bittersweet Reunion<strong>

It was a Wednesday afternoon, when Shadow the Hedgehog walked through the doors of Club Rouge. He was being steadied by Mami who was dressed in a black and white maid outfit.

Rouge, Knuckles, and I walked up to him as we showed them to the long cushioned seats along the back of the Dance Hall. Shadow sat down, slowly, as his teeth gritted in sync with the pain coming from his treated gunshot wound.

Taking in Shadow's attire which consisted of black pajama bottoms, a black tank top, and a black jacket with its hoodie laced with thick white fur; Knuckles commented on whether Shadow was actually released or escaped his hospital room. He was quickly silenced when Rouge jabbed him in the ribs with her midnight black, manicured nails. Even I sort of thought of the same question, as I noticed Shadow moving with a little difficulty due to his wound.

"Shadow insisted on coming here first before going back to his condo to rest." Mami talked while Shadow took out what looked like a newspaper article from his jacket pocket.

"There was another killing three nights ago," Shadow spoke passing the newspaper to Rouge, who's eyes widened. "This time it was right in front of the club, in one of the alleys. But by the looks of it you guys haven't even heard the news, yet."

"No, it's been busy the past few weeks. The case hasn't even been on our minds during then. But damn, so fucking close?" Rouge sounded more angry than scared. But my feelings were completely vice versa. The killer was here, right in my new home, only a few nights ago and killed someone. My mind reeled back to the incident that put Shadow in the hospital.

I guess the look I had on my face was enough to get Shadow's attention.

"Amy? Are you alright? Did you see anything that night?"

I just shook my head and sat down on one of the bar stools, "Who was the one that got killed?"

Mami's eyes started to water as her lips begun to quiver, and small gasps escaped her breath. For some reason my heart sank to the bottom of my chest knowing that I was the one that made Mami cry, but why did I feel so guilty?

"It was Ashlen. She's one of the maid's at the café. She took the rest of my shift last night after my boss told me to go home and rest after my nosebleed. If I had stayed rather than leave then maybe she would've still been alive . . ." Mami couldn't finish when Shadow's eyes quickly bore right into her.

"You can't just keep basing things on chance Mami. Who knows, maybe his other victim would've been someone in Club Rouge or the fucking gas station." Shadow's voice rose a little. With the complexity of Mami and Shadow's relationship, I could easily guess he was shaken up at how close Mami was to death, again. And not even that, all of us.

My mind went back to the date I had with Sonic at Parfait Café, where Ashlen worked. This killer really needs to be caught before he strikes too close to home and ends up killing someone close to me. I snapped out of my thoughts to see everyone discussing plans on how to sharpen the security, just in case another killing happens nearby and everyone can be ready to take action. I looked at Shadow as I noticed him stand up and cringe a bit.

"Alright, how about we discuss the plans later tonight? Shadow really needs his rest and I doubt he'll make it to his condo." I said.

Shadow looked at me, and he realized what I was motioning at, "You want me to rest here, in your room?"

I jumped off the stool and nearly fell over.

"What? No! I meant on the couch or something."

"Amy's room? That's a good idea. She just finished wash her bed sheets, so that will be fine. Rest up Shads, and don't worry Knuckie will make sure Mami goes and comes from work unharmed." Rouge exclaimed while grabbing Knuckles arm in merriment.

Before I could even object Shadow was straddling up the stairs to my room. I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance. Oh great. A jackass is going to be in my bed now, too.

Knuckles escorted Mami out the glass doors to his car, as I could see him soon speed off down the road and disappear from eye view.

This is going to be a long day. I made my way up stairs to make sure Shadow hadn't fallen down in front of my door, as much as I sort of hoped he would. When I made it in front of my room and tried the door it was locked. I pounded on the door, and received no answer. But a few minutes later my phone vibrated.

**Shadow wrote:**

_I'm currently resting to recover from my wounds, due to your generosity. So please, leave me be till my shift tonight. And another thing, I'd advise you not to leave your panties out in the open like that. I understand pick is your favorite color, but in thong form is not quite my . . . taste. _

My face turned the color of beet red, after I read my text. I quickly ran downstairs, to the bartending area, and started to drink some Vodka Black. I didn't care when Rouge started giving me weird stares, but was surprised when she decided to join me anyways. Having a friend like Rouge is both a blessing and a goddam curse from fucking hell.


	12. Chapter 9

Friday night at Club Rouge radiated lust, want, and dollar bills. The Club Rouge strippers lined up on stage sporting their stilettos, bathing suit-like attire, and lustful ambitions. Men were the only audience in the crowd, hollering as the woman would work their way up the poles and erotically swing down.

I stared at the scene, sick to my stomach as my eyes were unfortunate enough to lie smack at a g-stringed behind. I really will never get how men find strippers so erotic, if everyone knows some of them also sell themselves after their shows. I looked over at Shadow, surprised to see him deep in a crossword. The only movements he made were pushing up his glasses and glancing up for any customers, who strangely didn't come over much tonight.

I decided to be nice to Shadow after he returned from the hospital Wednesday, and even past my panty incident. So what better way than to strike up a conversation with the moody hedgehog?

"So enjoying your night?" I spoke while pulling up next to him with my stool. A few seconds past before Shadow nonchalantly replied.

"That woman in the green has herpes all along her ass cheeks." Shadow said earning a stifling barf sound from me.

"W-what the hell Shadow? I did not need that visual!"

"And I see you do not get humor." Shadow just flipped to the back of his crossword.

Wait that was a . . . Joke? If that's Shadow's attempt at a joke then clearly we both have different notions of humor. I placed my head on my fist giving up entirely on the conversation with the dark hedgehog. I felt my eyelids slowly close due to the relaxing electropop music sounding through the club, until someone came and caressed my cheek. I opened my eyes to stare into green irises.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" I said a bit surprised that Sonic was here on a weeknight.

"Well I noticed a hell of a lot of strippers' tonight, and thought that you'd be off. But I'm surprised your still working, doesn't your boss know that no man drinks when his getting a boner?" Sonic said smiling a bit.

"Well, I guess not. But my shift still doesn't end till three tonight." I took out my phone to see it blare 11:47 PM. Dammit.

"I don't mind, guess I can chill with you till your shift ends." Sonic's eyes diverted to the black hedgehog sitting next to me, who now had glaring red eyes staring at Sonic. I silently sighed to myself then introduced them.

As I looked at them, something just clicked. The two of them awfully look a like . . .

"Well, well. If it isn't my angsty older cousin, thought you'd be working as a G.U.N. executioner, instead of a bartender." Sonic's voice changed from carefree to a mocking, and daring tone.

"This is just a part-time job. What the hell are you doing here?" Shadow took off his glasses to give Sonic the full-force of his red hot glare, but still kept his nonchalant composure.

"You two know each other?" I said at a bit of a loss of any other words between the two hedgehogs.

"Yeah, Shadow use to come by our place pretty often, until he joined the military, got a job as a G.U.N. agent, and moved to Station Square." I looked at the two, completely astonished that I didn't even know Shadow had been anywhere near my previous home, much less, a relative of Sonic's.

Shadow had gotten up from his spot, took his jacket from the top of the bar stand and stalked off to the kitchen, possibly going to get Mami and leave. I frowned a bit and then my face changed to annoyance. Wait, how does he get to leave when I'm stuck staring at the asses of a bunch of strippers'? When Shadow didn't come back for fifteen more minutes I presumed he used the back exit and went home. It was quiet, not including the 'entertainment' and crowd in front of us until Sonic sighed.

"He's always been like that whenever he sees any of his family members." Sonic said.

"Why is that?" I sat back on my stool and leaned in a bit to get better hearing of Sonic's story.

"Well, when Shadow was about thirteen-years-old. He used to live in a small city called Ark. The place wasn't as busy as Station Square, but it wasn't as boring as Knothole. Shadow had lived with his father Gerald, his mother Joyce, and his older sister, Maria. Shadow and Maria were really close and spent most of their time together. But all that changed one night when Shadow came home late one night, after a student council meeting. He came home to see bullet holes all over the place. The first one he saw was his mother, she was shot several times in the head and her arm was clean off. Then he seen his father, he was at the end of the stairs. His neck was broken and his face shot in. Shadow then ran upstairs to his sister's room, where he seen some man clad in black with a magnum pointed at his sister's head. Not even a minute later, the man shot Maria in the head and her brains splattered all over the side of the room. But the next thing Shadow knew he was standing over that man's mangled and ripped body, and Shadow was covered in blood." Sonic's face and voice fell as he told the story. My mouth could barely hold in the vile as my mine reeled to visualize the graphic scenes of Shadow's family's murder and then him killing the man.

"Who was the man who killed his family?" I gasped, trying to hold back tears.

"A violent drug lord named Black Doom. It turned out Gerald was doing part-time in a drug cartel, when his boss found out that he was taking some of the money for his daughter, Maria. She had a disease known as NIDS, and his regular job couldn't afford all of the hospital bills. The police said that it was lucky that Black Doom wasn't one of the big drug lords, or else Shadow would've been sent to witness protection."

"So how did Shadow survive after that?" I asked a bit skeptically to hearing any more gory details.

"Well to keep him out of the orphanage, the family tossed him around until he ended up staying with Auntie Debby and then he left for the military."

Silence followed Sonic's voice as my mind tried to wrap around all of the information. I got up from my stool and turned from Sonic.

"I don't feel very good Sonic; I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll talk to you later, okay." I ran upstairs before Sonic could protest and didn't even bother take off my clothes before my head hit the sheets. My mind was flashing through all of the events that took place my time here in the city and Shadow's story. Before I knew I was fast asleep and in the peaceful chambers of dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm happy that I'm starting to get back into updating more often. I negelected finishing up my on-line class too . . . So something that came up when I was writing this chapter, the violence described here was a bit M-rated. So as my lovely little viewers and reviewers, do you think I should change the rating from T to M or just keep it the way it is? Just a small question. <strong>

**So please R&R, its like the written form of ecstasy.**


End file.
